Common agricultural tractors have three-point hitches arranged in the front or rear area for mounting auxiliary or attached agricultural implements. In order to accommodate different implement types and usage situations, the hitches allow a multitude of adjustment possibilities. The direct adjustment of the three-point hitch is generally undertaken by the operator manually and presumes appropriate practical experience in handling corresponding auxiliary or attached agricultural implements. It is therefore difficult, particularly for inexperienced operators, to assess the adjustment state correctly.
There is a need therefore for a method that allows a calculation of characteristic geometrical or control variables of the three-point hitch and thus, in particular, an operator-independent detection or assessment of the adjustment state of the three-point hitch.